Stress
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: He yawned and opened the door..."Kenneth!"..."Jiminy Mr. Donaghy! It's like, 4am!"..."I-I need you Kenneth."...Kenneth's face flushed as he heard this. What happens next? Read and find out!*Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

**30 Rock**

KennethxJack

**Stress**

"God this sucks!"

The sound of glass slamming into a bar countertop at 2am echoed in the somewhat lonesome bar. A businessman in a well pressed suit stood hunched over the counter.

"Why…Why, why!?"

"How's it going Mr. Donaghy?"

The businessman looked up to see the bartender, who he became to know quite well over the past few hours, was looking at him.

"I-I-It's fine, just fine….Can you get me another one of these?"

"Sure thing."

As the bar-back poured Jack another shot of whiskey, he began to speak his troubles.

"God that conniving, low down, gay, son of a bitch! I'll get Banks…Oh I will take him down!"

After downing his…uh hem…substantial amount of liquor in those few short (2) hours. He slammed his glass down and gasped as a plan on how to take "care" of Banks came to mind.

"I need Kenneth! HA! Perfect! I'll use him as gay bait again and black mail Devon's ass!"

The bartender looks at Jack worriedly as he watches him shake his fists in the air and laugh hysterically.

"I think I need to cut you off…"

* * *

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Ugh…Crimany, who could that be at this hour?"

An average sized brunette man drowsily got out of bed and trudged to his door.

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"I'M COMING!"

He yawned and opened the door.

"Kenneth!"

"Jiminy Mr. Donaghy! It's like, 4am!"

Jack stumbled into the room as he tried to move his way past Kenneth but trips over the door stopper and falls onto Kenneth. Kenneth groans in pain at feeling his superior fall on top of him. Jack stayed on top of the page boy but raised himself up a little to see Kenneth's face.

"I-I need you Kenneth."

Kenneth's face flushed as he heard this.

"W-What?!"

Jack smirks drunkenly.

"My, Mr. Donaghy. You sure do smell like alcohol and um, c-could you get off of me now?"

Jack giggles a little.

"I, I might be drunk, but Kenneth I need you. I need you to be gay bait again."

Kenneth flinches and puts on his usual smile.

"U-Um I don't know about that Sir…Um c-could you please get off of me now? Please?"

Kenneth began to blush a deep red as Jack moved abit, his leg pushing up against his crotch.

_~OH GOD! I-I'm gonna die! Please, please, please Mr. Donaghy get off of me already!~_

"Please Kenneth, Please! You'll take Banks down just by wiggling that cute ass of yours! Come on please you're adorable and you're blushing right now which is extremely adorable and innocent! Banks'll…Banks'll…."

Jack looks at Kenneth completely captivated by his adorable blush and slowly begins to close the gap between their faces.

"U-Um Mr. D-Donaghy. I, I should tell you that, that….um you're g-getting really close."

_~H-He's going to kiss me?! He's gonna kiss me!~_

Kenneth's eyes lidded, his heart racing, his face burning a deep red, his breathing quickening.

"M-Mr. D-Dona-mmmmnnn…"

Jack Donaghy had finally closed the space between them. Kenneth moaned into it. It was just an innocent kiss, no tongue. Kenneth moves his lips nervously and innocently against Jack's. When the kiss broke Kenneth was panting lightly and blushing as he looked at the older man.

"O-Oh my…"

_~This isn't right…~_

Once that ran through his head, Kenneth begins to try to squirm out from under his boss but Jack's heavier built wouldn't let him go.

"Kenneth…"

Jack moves his leg more between Kenneth's legs getting a whimper out of him.

"S-Sir, I don't think-"

The page boy gets cut off by his boss's lips. His crotch once again rubbed by Donaghy's knee making him moan as he felt himself getting a little stiff in his lower regions. He snaps.

"JACK DONAGHY, STOP!"

The hazy mind of said man didn't clear but did allow him to stop and look up.

"What is it Kenneth?"

Kenneth looks at him and feels like he's going to explode or vomit or something unpleasant if things kept going like this. He always wanted this but not like this! This is why he feels sick to his stomach.

"Mr. Donaghy, please you're drunk and I-I just can't deal with this."

"What do you m-mean!? You're cute, adorable, and i-innocent and-"

Kenneth places a hand on Jack's face and he pulls him down to kiss him. He had pulled him into a deep sultry kiss that surprised him and Jack. When they parted they panted softly and even though Kenneth didn't like it, he loved it. The taste of alcohol and sweetness lingered in his mouth making him smile goofily.

_~I'm an idiot.~_

"Kenneth."

"Mr. Donaghy."

Jack smirked and said:

"Please, call me Jack."

_~This is bad! Really bad! Worser than when the pigs tried to turn on me back when I was kid! But, I really…it's a one in a million chance! But, he's drunk…~_

"J-Jack…"

The older man smirked and leaned in to kiss Kenneth again. It was heated and lustful. Kenneth ate it up like a lost puppy. He moaned into the kiss as he felt his erection being rubbed against by Jack's own stiffen member.

"Kenneth…"

The brunette looked at his superior and knew what was going to happen next.

_~Looks like you dug yourself a pretty deep grave this time Kenneth!~ _

Kenneth gave a nervous giggle at this thought then said:

"L-Let's go to the b-bedroom. This floor isn't the best p-place for this k-kind of thing S-Sir."

"Uh, it's Jack."

"O-Okay…Jack."

Jack kissed Kenneth passionately before getting up and taking Kenneth to the bedroom; were they spent the night doing something unimaginable. But God was it sinfully good! Kenneth felt like he was in heaven! Jack felt, well…drunk, horny, and happy to have his page boy in his arms.

* * *

When morning rolled around a radio clock went off filling the room with a very upbeat radio station. Which, annoyingly woke up a graying man, he groggily reached over and turned it off. He shifted and then sat up when he realized something wasn't right. He slowly sat up and blinked a few times.

"Where am I?"

He looks around confused then he realizes that he's at Kenneth's apartment.

"I wonder how I got-oh my GOD!"

He had just realized he was completely naked. As he lifted the blanket he realized that someone else was next to him also naked and still asleep.

"P-Please don't be who I-Holy Mother of God!"

Jack had leaned over and saw Kenneth's face. Then it hit him, everything that happened last night came out of that drunken fog.

"I-I slept with Kenneth?! I s-slept with Kenneth!"

He looks at the sleeping page boy in awe. The brunette began to shift in his sleep.

"Mmmmhhh…Jack…"

The older man just sat paralyzed.

"God, I slept with cute, innocent, Kenneth…What is wrong with me!?"

* * *

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)*If you wanted to know how our innocent little Kenneth did in bed with Mr. Donaghy then go read Chap 2!*I hope you enjoyed it!***


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa!"

Jack had pushed Kenneth onto the bed.

"W-Wait I-"

Kenneth was cut off by Donaghy's lips. The older man slipped his tongue into the page boy's mouth as he began to take off Kenneth's pajamas.

"S-Sir you're gonna r-rip-AH!"

Kenneth gasped as he felt his superior bit his neck and suck on the wound. Leaving a dark mark on him.

"Be quite Kenneth."

Jack ripped Kenneth's shirt off after getting irritated with the buttons. He then yanked off Kenneth's pants and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Kenneth's cock was twitching with want and hopeful anticipation. The page boy blushed deeply as he felt Mr. Donaghy's fingers pull down his boxers, his heart pounding in his chest.

"W-Wait!"

Kenneth grabs his hand before he could fully pull them off.

"What?"

Jack looks at him and sees that the younger man is actually shaking. He smirks and laughs a little.

"I, It's okay Kenneth. You are too adorable."

"Mr., Jack…"

Jack leans in and kisses Kenneth heatedly and takes that moment to yank off Kenneth's boxers. His large cock sprung up and Kenneth gasped at feeling his hot length being gripped by his superior.

"A-AH J-Jack!"

The older man chuckles as he sees how hard Kenneth is and notices that he is already leaking pre-cum.

"You really are a sensitive virgin."

He runs his fingers through the pre-cum and looks at Kenneth who is shaking and fidgeting as he feels the digits move lower.

"G-Golly. I-I don't think I can do this!"

"Just relax little Kenneth. It'll be fine."

Jack uses his other hand to lift up Kenneth's hot blushing face and kisses him lovingly. Kenneth moans into it and slips his tongue into Jack's mouth but the kiss breaks as he feels the digits press into him.

"AH!"

His body shivers as he feels the fingers work on him.

"I-It hurts!"

_~Jiminy, why did I let this go so far?!~_

"S-Stop! Plea-EASE!"

Jack's drunken mind blocks out Kenneth's pleas. He keeps moving his fingers in deeper, making Kenneth groan.

"I-It feels w-weird!"

Jack chuckles and thrusts his fingers in hard and deep, hitting what he was looking for. The poor page never felt such a sensation before. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew it had to come out. He arched his back off the bed and screamed as he released his hot cum onto Donaghy and himself.

"AAAAAHHHH J-JACK!"

"You're so innocent. Cumming so quickly and alot." Jack pulls out his fingers and starts to undress. "Aw, you got it all over my clothes. You do realize you're gonna have ta clean them."

"I-I'm sorry Sir!"

Kenneth is completely overwhelmed by what he just did and what Mr. Donaghy just said.

_~Oh my lord, what have I gotten myself into!?~_

The flustered Kenneth snapped out of his worried thoughts at feeling his superior grip his manhood and start to tease him. He arches his back and moans as he feels Donaghy stroke, squeeze, and thumb his slit. His length getting hard again in his hand.

"OOH MR., MR. DONAGHY!"

"It's Jack, remember?"

The businessman leans down and gives a hot sultry kiss that takes Kenneth's breath away, but not his voice. He screams as he feels pain and pleasure crash into him at feeling Mr. Donaghy shove his thick cock into him.

"JACK! N-NOOO!"

"Y-You're so tight!"

Kenneth claws at Jacks back as he feels him move in and out of his body. Tears streaming down his face as he feels the indescribable pleasure and pain wash over him. He never knew that sex could be so good!

"M-More Jack!"

Kenneth was in heaven. He leaned up and kissed Jack passionately as he thrusted harder into him.

"AH! O-OH…NO!"

Kenneth could feel that pent up sensation come into his manhood again.

_~Not yet! Not yet! Not yet!~_

Kenneth tries to hold on longer, trying not to let go. He wanted it to last longer, so much longer!

"OOOOOOHHHHHAAAaammmmm…I-I CAN'T-N-NOOOO JACK!"

Kenneth came hard. His body arched and shivered, his vision was blurred with bursts of white, and his body felt like it was on fire.

"OOHH! K-KENNETH!"

Jack released deep into the page boy as he felt Kenneth's walls constrict against his length, coaxing him to release quicker.

He pulled out of Kenneth and collapsed on top of him completely drained.

"J-Jack?"

Kenneth shakingly lifts up Donaghy's head to see that the older man had fallen asleep!

_~Well, that's just great…~_

Kenneth lays his head back down and sighs.

_~Jack…He's probably not going to remember this, being drunk and all…I really let this go too far.~_

Kenneth succeeds in freeing himself from Jack (with only a little bit of struggling), but then Jack wraps his arms around his waist and snuggles close to him.

"-Sigh.- Goodnight Mr. Donaghy."

* * *

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!***


End file.
